My Own Enemy
by InsanityIsClarity
Summary: Post Kindred Spirits. Thinking back to Dan, being mind-controlled by Freakshow, fighting Dani, and the other clones made of him, Danny wonders if all along he was his own enemy. And if he is, would he be able to defeat himself? Songfic to "My Own Enemy" by Thousand Foot Krutch.


**AN: I am pleased to announce that I have added Danny Phantom to the list of shows I'm completely and hopelessly addicted to. **

**It has been brought to my attention (and I have verified) that it is against the guidelines to post the song content. So all I'm going to say is that a) enjoy version 2.0 and b) listen to My Own Enemy by TFK.**

Dan was back. He standing, smirking right in front of the younger version of himself- Danny Fenton, currently in Phantom mode. Danny himself was trapped in a cage, in front of his older self. But Dan wasn't alone, a red-eyed Danny, a red-eyed Danny, and about 4 of Vlad's failed clones (albeit them weak) were also surrounding the cage.

Danny's eyes grew wide, looking at all seven different versions of himself, and he started panicking. Trying to escape the cage, he realized that his powers were blocked, and every time he touched the bars electric shocks were sent up his spine. After the third time of bumping into the bars, Danny couldn't fight the pain any longer. He screamed.

Danny knew that the other Dannys didn't really hate him, after all, how could one hate himself? Dan 'hated' him because his human part had been removed, and he wasn't capable of feelings, even if he was just hurting himself by hurting the halfa. The red eyed Dani and Danny were both under some sort of mind control, not unlike the one Freakshow had once used on him, the real him. The four other clones were either preprogrammed by Vlad to hate him and couldn't help the feelings of loathing toward Danny.

It still didn't help the fact that Danny was still freaked out by being attacked by 7 versions of himself. Next thing the teen knew, he tripped once again and was sent into the bars.

The unfounded anger radiating from the 7 copies was starting to become less confusing and more annoying. Why couldn't the copies see that hurting Danny only hurt themselves? Giving up on answering his own question, Danny let his own anger take him over. He was mad at himself- or should I say himselves? He knew that he was no better than the other Dannys when he got mad, but he couldn't help it.

Mustering up all of his strength, he managed to send a small ghostly wail at the other clones. It destroyed the other clones, but since clones are interconnected, Danny himself took on all the pain the other seven received, combined. He, being the original, did not die however, and was left in the cage to his pain. He started to wonder why he thought that that would be a good idea.

Danny noticed that the ghostly wail unpowered the electric walls on the cage. No time left to think, he slowly pulled himself to his feet, and fazed through the bars.

Walking outside the cage, the halfa found himself in a long dark hallway. Nothing to do but think and walk, Danny wondered if he really beat the other Dannys back there. Sure he beat them physically, but could he really beat them? Dan was his future self, and even though he had defeated him a few months ago, it still scared Danny that he had the possibility that he could become _him_.

He had once been the red- eyed Danny. He had once been mind controlled by Freakshow, forced to do things with no say in the matter. Dani had also been him in a way, and, like the other clones, had come from him. In a way, all 7 of the clones were a part of Danny, whether they were stimulations of who he was, who he will be, or just made from parts of him. And seven out of the eight Dannys were or would be evil. He really was his own enemy, wasn't he?

After about 20 minutes of walking and questioning everything he thought he knew about himself, Danny realized he wasn't alone anymore.

Danny spun around, coming face to face with all of… himself. He gulped, instantly nervous at having to fight all seven with his strength drained from escaping the cage. Sending ecto-blasts at Dan and Dani- the most powerful of the group- he was able to successfully hold down those two… barely. However, he didn't notice the other five now-invisible ghosts coming up behind him, and he was grabbed from behind swiftly and yanked into the air.

Red-eyed Danny but his hand up to the true halfa's face and forced out electric green sparks. Danny screamed yet again, letting out another ghostly wail.

Danny woke up screaming. He suddenly sat up ramrod straight, and after confirming that he was indeed safe at home, he started to relax again. Honestly, he was still scared out of his wits by the prospect of hurting himself, and being hurt by himself. Or at least versions of himself, but really, what was the difference: a few different changes in events, and he could very easily be any one of them… well excluding Dani- he highly doubted he would just suddenly change into a 12-year old girl.

He really was his own enemy… so if he was fighting himself, one way or the other, wouldn't he be doomed to lose? Would he be doomed to lose to an evil version of himself, evil sure, but still himself? Not just the clones, but his own thoughts? Could he defeat the negative thoughts, could he defeat his desires to retaliate against those who hurt him? Could he defeat himself- would the 'real' him be strong enough to defeat the negative part or was he destined to lose?

_No, _Danny thought._ I cannot think that way. Of course I will win- I've made bad decisions before, but I learn from them. The parts of me that are good will always be stronger than those that aren't- I will make sure that they are. I have defeated both the external and internal evils of myself many times before- I can do it again. Part of me is bad, but that part has been defeated, that part is gone, and that part will not be coming back. Ever._

Danny realized that night that he was his own enemy. But he would win- he would defeat the evil parts of himself with the even stronger good parts of him. And with that revelation, Danny went to sleep, grateful that no real ghosts had showed up yet.


End file.
